Flor Corrupta
by OriannaMariart
Summary: El Oficial fue llevado a la zona roja para ver a la famosa bailarina exótica. Intoxicado por la pasión; o quizás por el alcohol, arrancó la flor del amor y antes de darse cuenta, se convirtió en una flor corrompida. "Hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver... Adiós"
1. Capítulo 01

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P. ****Yo solo arme la historia**.

**Por favor**** lean las notas al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Flor Corrupta**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capítulo 01**

**Londres**, 1805

Si alguien te contara, que el famoso oficial Lennard Roberts estaba en ese momento en las puertas de un cabaret en la zona roja más reconocida a las afueras de Londres… ¿Te lo hubieras creído?

La obvia respuesta era un rotundo "no".

Era humanamente imposible que el hijo del Barón Renato Roberts y Leticia Kitt Roberts fuera esa clase de hombre, conocido por una prospera carrera militar que estaba creando a pasos extraordinarios, desde que cumplió edad suficiente para poder inscribirse y prestar servicio.

Ahora, si te decían que; en realidad, fue obligado por su comandante en jefe.

Sí, eso era lo más probable.

Y si, eso era lo que ocurría en este instante.

Con una cara de amargado, un rubio destacado por una belleza poco masculina no perdía de vista a un hombre de rebeldes cabellos azules, con su mejor pero poco usada: mirada asesina.

—Deja de verme así —pidió el hombre mayor. — Len, si las miradas mataran te juro que hace un buen par de horas estaría tres metros bajo tierra y con flores decorando una lapida.

—Señor, perdone mi impertinencia, sin embargo no sé cómo expresar mi desagrado de otra manera —respondió el joven Lennard, pero conocido por su abreviatura "Len" por toda la armada. Era una manera amistosa de llamarlo. No le agradaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba; simplemente le daba igual—. Sabe perfectamente que esto me parece inmoral y una pérdida de tiempo, comandante Townshend.

—Y de la misma manera en que no sabes cómo expresar esos sentimientos de otra manera, ya no sé cómo decirte que dejes de llamarte de forma tan elegante. Eres como mi pupilo estrella, mi joven estudiante, mi siguiente al mando; así que de una buena vez llámame Kaito.

—No me parece correcto.

—Muy pocas cosas te parecen correctas, eres un viejo de cincuenta años en un joven cuerpo veinteañero. Y me refiero a un cincuentón cura, porque conozco duques y barones de esa edad que se divierten más que tú —Se quejaba el mayor con sus azules y lisos cabellos de un largo aceptable, que caían con gracia en su rostro, en un flequillo tapando parte de su frente—. No obstante, entre esas personas están tus padres: El barón Rinto y su hermosa esposa Lenka; como ellos mismos me han permitido llamarles; es más, es tu padre quien unió mi nombre y mi apellido en ese divertido apelativo cuando sólo era un joven quinceañero.

—No involucres a mis padres en sus asuntos señor Kaiser —Habló el rubio oficial, utilizando el nombre de su superior y amigo de la infancia para molestarlo, ya que el joven hombre odiaba su nombre.

—Y tú no involucres mi aborrecido nombre.

—Usted me ha obligado de alguna manera. Ahora con su permiso regresaré al carruaje para irme a mi hog…

Pero cuando se dignaba a alejarse de la entrada de tan escandaloso local. La puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa, dando paso a una mujer de elevada altura y cuerpo voluptuoso, era imposible ignorar ese último hecho por culpa del vestido que utilizaba: Un corsé color vino, el cual era tan apretado y tan bajo que sus pechos realzaban y casi era posible ver sus pezones. Las mangas del vestido eran cortas y abombadas al mejor estilo princesa y la falda era larga de color rojo con bordados blancos que lo cubrían por completo.

Pero para Len, una de las cosas más extravagantes de la mujer, era su cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y con un corte que apenas rozaba sus hombros. No era común ver mujeres con su melena suelta al viento, era menos normal verlo corto, ya que perdían feminidad. Sin embargo ella no trasmitía un aura masculina como comúnmente se creía.

—Caballeros, sean bienvenidos a "Vocaloid" —exclamó la mujer con entusiasmo—, el mejor cabaret de Londres.

—¡Meiko! —grito Kaito, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer. Pero antes de poder acercarse la castaña propino un empujón en su pecho, lo que por consecuencia hizo que el hombre mayor callera al suelo.

—Deja de abrazarme, de tratarme con tanta familiaridad y sobre todo ¡deja de llamarme de esa manera!

—Pero querida Meiko, es mi manera de mostrar cuanto me importas. ¿Quién en tu vida ha mezclado tu nombre para crear algo único? ¡Es mi manera de mostrarte cuanto me importas!

Meiko ignoró las palabras del hombre para fijarse en el otro acompañante. Cambio su rostro arrugado por el enojo a una expresión dulce y calidad. Típica de una anfitriona.

—Realmente perdona mi actitud hace un momento, es que no me gusta cómo se comporta esté idiota —Señalo a su comandante tendido en el suelo con su mano en forma de puño pero su pulgar hacia afuera, de una manera despectiva—. Es un placer tenerlo aquí señor, nuevamente sea bienvenido al cabaret "Vocaloid", me llamo Mei Koenig y soy la dueña del lugar.

—Muchas gracias por su invitación señorita Koening —respondió rebosando de elegancia y educación en cada silaba—. Pero de la manera más sincera me gustaría indicarle que no tengo algún tipo de preferencia en visitar esta clase de lugar, fui literalmente arrastrado. Pido perdón por hacerla perder el tiempo y sin más me retiro.

Meiko quedó extremadamente encantada por la actitud respetuosa del joven de cabellos rubios. Debía admitir la extraordinaria belleza del muchacho; cabellos rubios amarrados en una rebelde coleta alta mientras su flequillo caía en su cara con gracias, ojos grandes y de forma almendrada, pestañas largas, y una piel blanca y tersa. ¿Cómo lograba verse masculino a pesar de ese rostro? No era un hombre de gran altura debía destacar, mientras ella rozaba el metro setenta, el joven debía llegar por mucho al metro sesenta y cinco.

Nuevamente se cuestionaba que hacia tan varonil a ese ser físicamente tan femenino. Decidió revisarlo nuevamente y se sintió satisfecha al descubrirlo, no era ese uniforme militar verde con dorado como había pensado en el principio, simplemente el joven poseía unas largas y gruesas cejas bien definidas, sorprendentemente peinadas.

Pero en su humilde y femenina opinión, para ella esa expresión de confianza, tranquilidad y algo de soberbia; que no llegaba a ser pedante, era una muestra de masculinidad superior a cualquier aspecto físico.

Y ahora, con respecto a sus palabras… primero y para sorpresa del rubio oficial la mujer rió con soltura y suavidad.

—Joven, conozco lo que piensa; no ha sido el primer hombre que considera mi local como un sucio nido de ratas lleno de pecado. Y no tengo defensa en un aspecto, está lleno de pecados pero nunca en la vida este sitio será un lugar repugnante o indigno —dijo la castaña con porte, dedicación y una gran pasión que el chico de ojos azules quedó impresionado—. Las personas que trabajan para mí no venden sus cuerpos, esto no es un burdel; es un cabaret. Ellas se dedican al entretenimiento, mezclando talento con sensualidad. Nunca se faltan al respeto ellas mismas, admiran su vida y está es una forma de vivir con su propia dignidad, en este mundo y época donde la boca es la mejor arma de destrucción.

Un aplauso se escuchó, cuando Mei y Lennard fijaron su vista al lugar donde provenía el sonido, encontraron a Kaito parado mostrando un porte que comúnmente no se veia.

—Por ese tipo de palabras te amo tanto Meiko —habló con seguridad. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó mientras se acercaba al oficial—. ¿A que es maravillosa? No te traje a cualquier lugar, este es un sitio respetable; entretenimiento adulto, sexy y lujurioso; no toca la vulgaridad.

Len asintió en su mente, si el local era como la dueña lo más seguro es que desbordara orgullo, y eso era algo que él siempre admiraba.

—Pues eso parece… —dijo el rubio un poco contrariado, no se encontraba seguro sobre el hecho de entrar a ese local.

—Además la hermosa Meiko me tiene un sitio especial apartado —comentó ahora con una sonrisa, volteó para ver a la mujer a la cara y la curvatura de sus labios aumentó en una expresión de dulzura.

¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Su amigo y jefe estaba interesado en esa castaña. Lo notaba, imposible no hacerlo, ese rostro, esa manera de hablar, la forma como la veía, el modo maravilloso que hablaba sobre ella.

Sonrió, podría no estar muy seguro de entrar al sitio, sin embargo se sentía más tranquilo al saber que era una escusa de Kaito para ver a esa joven mujer.

Otra cosa es que debía felicitarlo, era una joven hermosa, segura de sí misma e independiente, algo poco común (aunque no aprobaba su negocio).

Lo sabía porque se encontraba buscando una esposa, apurado por un heredero que cuidar y querer. Las personas del sexo femenino que le presentaban estaban interesadas en fiestas, vestidos y posición social; no las juzgaba, en verdad que esa era la manera que debía pensar una esposa. El detalle es que no le trasmitían nada; ni dulzura, ni atracción, ni deseo, ni desprecio, ni odio. No lograba sentir nada, y era algo desesperante.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gritó Mei, volviendo a la realidad al joven oficial.

Len notó como la mujer escondía su rostro para que su sonrojo no se notara entre los dos hombres, fue inevitable sonreír al saber que su amigo de alguna forma era correspondido.

—Señorita, yo soy Lennard Roberts —expresó mientras daba un paso al frente para hacerse notar. Colocó su mano derecha en frente de su propio cuerpo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Mei sonrió, recibir la presentación del joven significaba aceptación a su persona, y de alguna manera de su trabajo.

—Un placer, pero no me diga "señorita"; soy viuda pero ese apelativo tampoco es muy alentador. "Señora" o solo "Mei" es suficiente —respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

—¡Dile Meiko, de alguna forma suena adorable y fuerte como ella! —De una manera descarada el comandante en jefe del rubio tomó a la castaña de la cintura, planto un beso en su mejilla y entró al establecimiento.

—¡Kaito, idiota! —La mujer corrió detrás de su amigo de la infancia, lo más seguro para darle una cachetada que dejaría una marca de mano roja en su mejilla por una semana, o más.

Y él, de alguna manera motivado por los hechos. Caminó para adentrarse en el local, ignorando todos sus típicos ideales.

.

.

.

Dentro del establecimiento, la diversión de podía palpar en el aire. Risas de alboroto y borrachera se escuchaban en cada rincón, mientras que una pequeña orquesta; conformada por un cuarteto de cuerdas, un piano y el estrambótico sonido de la percusión, hacían el ambiente más ameno. Tambien consiguió instrumentos de su desconocimiento.

Len analizó todo a su alrededor. No era un lugar elegante como las fiestas de la nobleza, pero tampoco era un sitio de mala muerte.

Había un escenario al final del lugar, de unos diez metros de ancho donde se encontraba la banda tocando. Tres Docenas de mesas se ubicaban alrededor, escuchando divertidos la música mientras eran atendidos por meseras con atuendos lujuriosos: faldas negras largas y lisas con abertura a un costado para poder mostrar la pierna derecha, que poseía un ligero de encaje de color blanco en su muslo. La parte superior se conformada por corsés lleno de adornos brillantes de escote bajo, muy bajo… extremamente bajo; acompañado de unas largas mangas.

Ni hablar de los cabellos, todos sueltos y algo despeinados; como recién complacidas sexualmente.

Eso le incomodaba mucho al rubio.

Siguió a Kaito por todo el sitio, este se desenvolvía con mucha naturalidad entre las mesas y las personas. Saludando a las empleadas y hasta algunos clientes.

Lennard suspiro resignado. El había decidido entrar y sentarse. Podía sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, pero no quería retirarse. ¿Sería acaso una vena en su cabeza inundada de curiosidad? Se pregunto. Ver esa mujer de tanta confianza fue un determinante muy potente de sus ganas de entrar el establecimiento.

Después de varios pasos, el joven de cabellos azules se detuvo. Se sentó enfrente de una mesa alta pero poco ancha que tenía una forma circular. Usando sus dedos señalo la silla al frente suyo en una clara invitación para su subordinado. Este obedeció todavía cohibido.

—¡Relájate Len! —Comentó divertido su superior—. Ninguna chica muerde; y no continuare la frase con un "excepto si se lo pides", ya que si llegas a hacerlo te sacaran de una patada del establecimiento. Mi linda Meiko se encarga de realizarlo, no la subestimes ¡Es extremadamente fuerte! Tengo una suposición con bastante evidencia, y esa es que ella nos supera a ti y a mí; mi primera prueba…

El joven defensor de la patria ignoró las palabras que continuaba diciendo Kaito, se puso a analizar todo lo que rodeaba su entorno. El sitio era de un gran tamaño, conformado por el escenario y las mesas enfrente de este. Cerca de la pequeña y escondida puerta de entrada y salida estaba el bar, lleno de bebidas y la larga barra repleta de personas alcoholizadas. Ahora, en el lado izquierdo del bar; en un rincón apartado se apreciaban seis mesas llenas de personas y fichas, jugando a cartas y apostando con soltura.

Fue una gran sorpresa ver como un par de meseras jugaban en contra de los clientes. Su integración en la mesa no era algo normal, reían y apostaban sin ningún inconveniente. Si no fuera por los uniformes, juraría que eran parte de la derrochadora nobleza. Aunque estaba el hecho de que eran mujeres, no era para nada común verlas. Él no estaba en contra de eso, pero seguía siendo un aspecto extraño.

—Les puedo ofrecer algo señores —dijo una melosa voz. Len volteó, encontrándose a una joven de largos cabellos blancos lisos y unos ojos extrañamente rojos. Una chica albina, era lo que pensó. No obstante era una mujer muy hermosa para tener esa deficiencia en la piel.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Haku? —preguntó Kaito con ánimo y cortesía.

—¡Muy bien señor! No le había reconocido, normalmente no viene con compañía, prefiere estar detrás de la señora Mei todo el tiempo.

El aludido se sonrojó tontamente. Len no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que mi superior era un acosador? —comentó con burla. La cara de Kaito solo podía mostrar vergüenza.

—No creo que ahora vaya a ordenar algo el señor Townshend, así que… ¿Puedo traerle algo a usted?

Nuevamente se sintió incomodo. No deseaba llamar la atención de nadie, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien que no fuera Kaito; aunque podía hacer una excepción la señora Mei, era una mujer interesantemente agradable.

Ante la mirada acusadora de la linda albina, Lennard se obligo a hablar:

—Un poco de agua estaría bien, si no es mucha molestia.

La mesera arrugó su cara y levanto una ceja interrogante, pero sobre todo extrañaba. ¿Un joven militar pidiendo agua en un bar con espectáculo? No era algo que se veía todos los días. Aunque… lo más probable… por agua quería decir… ¡Ahora si lo comprendía!

—En un segundo traigo su pedido —indicó con una sonrisa antes de retirarse. Y antes de que le preguntaran, era claro su posición militar por su uniforme verde y dorado.

—No me extraña que estés nervioso —dijo Kaito después de que la joven albina se hubiera retirado.

—Pues a mí si me extraña que tú seas un acosador.

Kaito nuevamente se sonrojó.

—No es mi culpa —suspiró desesperado—. Vine la primera vez aquí con el Capitán León hace unos meses, y desde la primera vez que la vi quedé amarrado a su presencia. Después la conocí mejor, es inteligente, valiente y una mujer muy fuerte ¿Cómo no me podría enamorar?

—¡Un momento! ¿Te encuentras enamorado? —exclamó el rubio algo atónito—. Pensé que solo te gustaba.

El mayor sonrió con amargura.

—Ojala solo me gustara, sería más fácil vivir de esa manera. Quiero estar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Quiero casarme con ella, tener hijos con ella, envejecer juntos. Sin embargo es difícil, hasta que derrotemos a los franceses no puedo buscarla. Ella tiene un gran peso encima, es una joven mujer viuda; no quiero darle esperanzas y después morir. Sin mencionar el hecho de que todavía ama a su marido o al menos sigue en su memoria.

El rubio nunca en su vida se imagino que Kaito, uno de los hombres más Casanova que hubiera conocido, ahora se estuviera muriendo por el amor de una joven viuda.

Sencillamente, el destino era una cosa seria.

—Las cosas suceden por una razón —dijo el más joven intento animar a su superior—. Por mucho que puedas sufrir ahora, tu voz transmite una enorme dulzura. Estas feliz de haberla conocido, pero te haré una pregunta —lo miro fijamente—, ¿Te arrepientes de haberle hablado, de haberla visto?

El hombre de cabellos azules lo miró con sorpresa. Bajo su vista, tapando con su flequillo sus globos oculares.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Levantó su rostro mostrando una gran decisión—. Yo nunca en la vida me arrepentiría de haber conocido a mi hermosa Meiko.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Haku llegó con su pedido. Trajo dos vasos alargados de cristal. Tenían hielo hasta rebosar y un líquido trasparente. Dejó e hizo una pequeña reverencia y les mando un "cualquier otra petición, por favor llamen" de sus labios antes de retirarse. Len no apartó su vista de la mesa.

—Tienes una razón para volver —comentó siguiendo el camino del tema expuesto—. Quieres un futuro con alguien. No dejaras que cualquiera te lo arrebate, por eso mismo tu motivación para estar vivo será superior. No como otros.

Tomó el vaso. Al acercarlo a su rostro el olor de licor inundó sus fosas nasales.

No habían llevado el agua que solicitó. No se sorprendió.

—¿A que otros específicamente te refieres? —Su apreciado superior se percató del trasfondo de la frase. Carcajeó para sus adentros. Kaiser siempre fue alguien muy perceptible.

Aunque si lo conocía ¿Por qué no simplemente cerró su boca?

Algo nervioso se concentró en el elegante vaso que cargaba en su mano. Se veía tentador.

Sentia la mirada de su superior, era pesada y acusadora y en parte sabia que no podía escapar de ella. Necesitaria algo de valor. Con nervios y poca determinación tomó de un trago todo el contenido del vaso. El alcohol obviamente quemó su garganta, arrugó la cara y un quejido expulsó su boca. Escuchó risas de su superior al fondo.

—No es normal verte ingerir licor.

Lennard soltó un suave carcajeo.

—Me gustaría retribuir tus palabras con un "no es normal sentir presión para hablar" pero sabemos que seria una descarada mentira.

—Por estas cosas eres mi oficial de mayor confianza —comentó con muchas risas. Esta expresión más que burla o diversión, desprendió confianza, esa ciega virtud que Len parecía poseer de parte de Kai.

Len tomó otro trago profundo del liquido. Como la primera vez sintió ese camino de fuerte calor que empezaba en su lengua, pasaba por su esófago y terminaba en la boca del estómago.

—Pero terminemos de dar vueltas... ¿Responderás mi pregunta? —prodigio Kai.

El lindo rubio suspiró.

—Cuando me ha tocado batallar, siempre veo a padres de familia e hijos. Ellos se mantienen motivados, batallan con una doble motivación: buscar la victoria para darle a sus seres queridos una inglaterra con un hermoso futuro —Confesó algo apenado.

—¿Pero que tiene que ver? Todos en la guerra poseemos ese tipo de idea.

—Hablé de una doble motivación. Todos esos hombres desean en parte vivir ese hermoso futuro junto con su familia. Están motivados a sobrevivir. —Kaito estaba algo sorprendido, no obstante, entendió el punto de las palabras escuchadas—. Un claro ejemplo eres tú.

Len posicionó sus ojos azules en su superior, mirándolo fijamente y hasta acusador. Algo extremadamente poco usual en su persona. El mayor tomó eso como consecuencia al licor.

—Tu deseas regresar con vida para estar con Mei. Te entristece no estar a su lado, por eso tú esfuerzo será mayor. No hay que ser un genio para comprenderlo, y no puedes negarlo.

Algo apenado Kai asintió.

—¿Sabias que mi padre tiene tres cicatrices de bala, colocadas consecutivamente en su pecho? Tenia yo unos dos o tres años. Mi padre estaba es una misión militar y le dispararon de la nada, tenia una fuerte hemorragia, y sus compañeros; ha pesar de auxiliar lo mejor que podían, lo dieron como muerto. Él lo sabía y siempre narra que en su dolor nos vio a mi y a mi madre. Después sin saber como, su corazón no se detuvo, a pesar de la poca sangre que transmitir su cuerpo.

—Se un poco de eso. Es un cuento muy contado. Lo llaman milagro.

—Fue un milagro —sonrió el rubio—, producto del amor de un padre por su esposa e hijo.

El oficial levantó su mano para captar la atención de alguna camarera. Fue rápidamente atendido y pidió otra ronda de lo que sea que le hubieran traído con anterioridad.

—Esta clase de cosas me hacen preguntar mi motivación. No te confundas, mi alma y cuerpo no descansaran hasta que halla librado a mi amada Inglaterra de la opresión francesa —Los nuevos vasos de licor llegaron, Len no perdió el tiempo y tomó el primer sorbo—. Pero solo puedo pensar en mi muerte y en lo poco que me importa.

Kai miró fijamente al rubio. No expresaba palabras ó emociones. Procesaba las deprimentes letras de su subordinado. Fue su turno de tomar un trago de la bebida servida en la mesa. Arrugó la cara ante la caliente sensación y de su garganta expulsó su opinión:

—Eres un idiota mal agradecido. Tienes a un padre y una madre que te adoran, y muchos amigos que te aprecian.

Len se veia muy apenado ante el regaño.

—Ya se, pero no es lo mismo. —Tomó un gran sorbo—. Tener a alguien que de alguna manera te necesita, saber que sin ti puede estar perdido, tener el conocimiento de que una parte depende de ti, es algo que te motiva sorprendentemente a vivir. Mi padre paso por eso, y tú también has cambiado. Es imposible no notarlo.

Kaito se sintió apenado. Tardó un poco en comprender esa manera de pensar, cegado por la decepción de sentir el rechazado de su subordinado; lo consideraba un fiel y confial amigo.

Confiaba en él ciegamente.

—Perdón —dijo el de cabellos azules—, no pensé debidamente tu situación.

—Entiendo.

—Sin embargo —Kai sonrió—. La vida da vueltas.

—¿Insinuas un enamoramiento? —preguntó incrédulo.

—La vida esta llena de sorpresas.

Len frunció sus labios en un gesto de obvio desacuerdo.

—¿Todo bien por acá? —Meiko apareció con una enorme sonrisa.

Su superior no perdió el tiempo. Ignorando su conversación, posó sus ojos en la mujer. Mostró una enorme sonrisa y el mal coqueteo no se hizo esperar.

—Ahora que nos deleitas con tu presencia, todo esta perfecto.

La mujer de atributos grandes lanzó una mirada matadora al pretendiente, para después voltearse. Kai empezó a quejarse infantil mente.

Len notó la pequeña sonrisa y el liviano sonrojo que la fémina mostró. Se sintió feliz por su amigo, cada vez estaba más seguro de que ella correspondia sus sentimientos.

Era probable que fuera una persona sentimentalmente tímida; por lo tanto, se esforzara en ocultar sus sentimientos amorosos a Kaito. Aunque estaba el hecho de ser viuda...

Mordió la parte interna de su cachete, como un intento de no pensar en esas cosas. No deba meterse en la "casi", "pronta", "futura" relación de su superior y amigo.

—¿Quieres algo más de beber? —Habló la mujer.

Incomodó vio su vaso. Se sorprendió al ver el recipiente nuevamente vació. Dos vasos de alcohol en menos de una hora, un nuevo e incómodo récord para él. Sin embargo, no quería parar.

—¡Que hermosa mi Meiko! —Expresó Kai (aunque no aprobaba su negocio Me encantaría que me trajeras...

—¡A ti nadie te traerá nada! —Gritó molesta—. ¿Sabes que? Mejor ve tu a la barra y le dices a Lila que te entregue una buena botella de vino.

El hombre quedó callado por un momento.

—Como mi reina me ordene —Se levantó del asiento, hizo una educada inclinación y se retiró a donde fue mandado.

La viuda se sonrojo fuertemente. Al notar como el rubio se percató de su vergüenza, ocultó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

—No le vayas a decir nada.

—No pienso decirle nada.

«Él ya lo sabe» Pensó.

—No me siento cómoda con esto —La castaña descubrió su cara.

—Pero no lo odias —Fue la declaración del joven.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, resignada. Miró al techo del local y soltó un "No, no lo hago".

Ninguno dijo nada aproximadamente por un minuto. Meiko por vergüenza, Len por no saber que decir.

—¿Porque abriste este lugar?

La de los ojos chocolate lo vio fijamente por un momento.

—Por que quería un lugar donde nuestra sexualidad no sea juzgada.

No esperó esa respuesta.

—No entiendo.

—Soy viuda. Me case con un comerciante respetado. Pidió mi mano cuando tenia dieciséis. Fue al campo hacer negocios, y me vio. Según; se enamoro de mi a primera vista. Mis padres; al ser campesinos, estuvieron encantados. Yo no me opuse. Me casé, tuve mi incomoda noche de bodas, que con el tiempo mejoró.

La mujer se encontraba algo roja en sus mejillas y con una dulce sonrisa tímida.

—No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Viajaba constantemente. Murió después de cuatro años de matrimonio. Fue a latinoamérica y contrajo alguna extraña peste. Al revisar unos cultivos de café. Estuve muy triste. Sin embargo me percate de algo, poseía más libertad. Todo el dinero que poseía mi marido fue dado a mi persona. Me siguieron invitando a fiestas, y no me jugaban por hablar con otros hombres. Estuve a solas con más de un pretendiendo pero mi dignidad no fue insultada. Con el tiempo aprendió el porque —Carraspeo su garganta—: mi virginidad fue entregada bajo las condiciones establecidas por la sociedad.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero sigo sin entender mucho.

—Es normal —Sonrió Meiko. Pero piensa en todas esas mujeres que dan su pureza a promesas que en el futuro no se cumplen, las que entregan por necesidad de comer, o las que les arrebata sin su permiso. A nadie le importa las condiciones, las marcan de cuerpo mancillado.

»Vendí y entregue a los socios de mi esposo todo esos convenios comerciales que no sabia manejar. Aprendí sobre la marcha y en el proceso conoce a docenas de mujeres que sufrieron de todo lo que ya mencione. Tuve apasionados amantes y disfrute de placeres que los hombres se guardan.

Len escuchaba embelesado. Con cualquier otra mujer, se hubiera escandalizado ante vida tan libertina. Pero esta joven, contaba todo como una experiencia motivador, llena de orgullo y combinando una grata modestia.

—Ahora, quise crear un lugar donde la mujer es amiga de los hombres. Son sus iguales. Pueden coquetear, pueden tener romances, pueden mantenerse, pueden ser auto suficientes. Esto no es para toda la vida, solo es ayuda para forjar un futuro.

Meiko termino su relato. Sonrió y tomó su mano en un gesto de comprensión.

—No mentira diciendo que lo entiendo —Sonrió el rubio—. Pero puede comprender parte de tu esfuerzo, visión y objetivo. Es algo noble y motivador.

La mujer asintió agradecida.

—Mi mujer y mi mejor amigo. ¡Que dolor y tristeza! Siento como mi alma se consume por la traición —Expresó Kai, llevando la bandeja con las copas y la jarra de vino. Colocó su mano en su rostro, agregando dramatismo a la escena.

La mujer abrió de manera desmesurada los ojos, para automaticamente alejarse del rubio.

—¡No es lo que parece! —gritó Meiko. El de cabello azul se le quedó viendo fijamente. Lanzó una sonrisa mínima, que solo fue perceptible para el rubio.

Cualquiera estaría feliz al sentirse correspondido en sentimientos.

—Confiare en ti, mi amada —Sonrió antes de sentarse. Tomó la mano de la mujer, para después darle un beso de forma galante.

Mei se sonrojo. No se percató de ese hecho, y siguió como si nada.

El tiempo continuó pasando esa noche. Len comenzó a relajarse en su entorno. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba integrándose al lugar.

Meiko pidió un paquete de cartas. Su pretendiente se emocionó con la idea, sin embargo solo tres personas parecía aburrido. Invitaron a un japones llamado Kiyoteru para que jugara, también a una mesera de nombre Michellina; que con una sonrisa, meneó sus dos largar coletas altas al aceptar.

—La música es extraña —comentó Len, el cual era un "recién llegado" a comparación de las otras cinco personas en la mesa.

—¿Extraña? —preguntó Michellina—. ¿En que sentido?

—No en mal sentido, señorita Michellina

—Oh, por favor; llámeme simplemente Miku —dijo con voz coqueta. Meneó entre sus dedos varias hembras color aguamarina de su coleta.

El rubio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cortes.

—Es música nueva —En está ocasión habló la dueña del local. Era su turno de barajar las cartas. Su forma de mover los cartones llenos de figuras y números era... extraordinario. Poseía una habilidad y agilidad que nunca habla visto.

Aunque; seamos sinceros, el no era fanático de los juegos de mesa. Podía contar con los dedos de su mano izquierda las veces que habla asistido a esas fiestas de juego. No sabía mucho de ese tema. Sin embargo, la mirada de admiración del invitado Kiyoteru, le mostraba que sus suposiciones sobre la castaña no eran incorrectas.

—He tenido el placer de viajar por diferentes lugares del mundo —empezó a relatar Meiko, mientras repartia las cartas: Kai, Len, Miku, Kiyoteru y por último ella misma, ese era el orden— El año pasado; en España, escuche de una tal guitarra. El sonido de ese instrumento de cuerda fue... exquisito. En otra ocasión conocí los tambores de África, era un sonido emocionante. Fue algo complicado traer esos innovadores instrumentos, pero conoci a varias personas buscando una nueva vida. Con dificultad logré que miraran y formaran parte de una banda aquí, en Vocaloid.

—Mi linda Meiko tiene un talento natural para la música. Es sencillamente maravillosa. Sabe cantar —Esperó que la mujer terminara de repartir para recoger todas las cartas lanzadas—, también bailar, tiene varios dones.

La castaña se sonrojo, como lo habla estado haciendo desde que Kai y su persona habían llegado al lugar.

—¿Irina se presentara hoy? —preguntó bastante interesado Kiyoteru.

—Claro —respondió tranquilamente Mei, mientras mostraba dos cartas—. ¿Porque crees que hoy no están disponibles mesas? Sabes que ella es bastante popular.

El japones arrugó un poco el rostro. Clara molestia.

—Ella es adorable —comentó el de cabello azulado—. Como un adorable pilluelo de alondra.

—Dijiste adorable dos veces —habló un poco burlesco Len— ¿Qué paso con tu perfecta dicción? Tu madre se pondría furica.

—Imagina como es la linda Irina —Sonrió—, que uno se equivoca al pensar en ella.

Por logica, pensó encontrarse a una castaña celosa, furiosa; tal ves, triste. Pero al verla disimuladamente, solo dislumbró a una mujer con rostro apacible.

—Mi pequeña Irina —Sonrió con dulzura. Un gesto maternal, que podia reconocer por su propia progenitora.

Repentinamente una campana retumbó por el local. La música dejo se sonar, y dos meseras prendieron un camino de lamparas metalicas con velas. Meiko tomó la vela en el centro de mesa y de un sopló extinguió su brillo naranja. Antes de poder demostrar su interrogativa, se percató de que todas las trabajadoras habian hecho el mismo movimiento. A consecuencia, el escenario brillaba hermosamente, dando un ambiente intimo por las calidas llamas que irradiaban su caracteristicos color.

Kiyoteru se movió. Colocó firmemente su espalda y concentró toda su atención en el escenario. Michellina bailó los ojos molesta. Kai y Meiko estaban sonriendo tranquilamente.

A continuación, con la música de un violín, salió Irina a cantar.

Nunca en su vida; Lennard, había quedado tan impactado y embelesado.

* * *

**Hace exactamente tres años escribí un fanfic que fue altamente aceptado. Con un total de más de 7000 vistas, ha sido mi escrito más exitoso. Para mi esa historia es muy importante, ya que representa un nuevo mundo de escritura para mi. Un relato serio para mi, en el cual use para practicar con seriedad mi redacción, ya que deseo ser escritora de reconocimiento mundial (Mi amado objetivo de vida). Trampa-Casino es un relato que cumple hoy 6 de Abril, tres años de haberlo montado a internet. Y no saben lo agradecida que me encuentro por el apoyo mostrado.**

**Por lo tanto decidí hacer este proyecto, con el cual muestro mi retiro del Fandom de Fanfics de Vocaloid. Espero sea bien recibido. Esta basada en una canción de Hitoshizuku, mi compositora estrella. Posee el mismo titulo del fanfic :)**

**También**** les advierto, que ha diferencia del otro escrito, en este no poseo alguien que corrija mi redacción antes de publicar, por lo mismo, es probable encontrar errores de ortografía, redacción, signos de puntuación y tildes. **

****Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, ademas de seguirme en mis redes sociales. ******


	2. Capítulo 02

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenecen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P. ****Yo solo arme la historia**.

**Por favor**** lean las notas al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato.**

**Nota: **A diferencias de otras veces, en esta ocasión no poseo un Beta Reader que revise y corrija mis escritos antes de su publicación. Por lo tanto, cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción que encuentres, pueden notificarlo, ya que lo ejecutare la corrección lo más pronto posible. Solo especifiquen el error y donde esta ubicado. Gracias.

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Flor Corrupta**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capítulo 02**

_Advertencia: Contenido sexual, no recomendable para menores de dieciséis años. El capitulo puede afectar la sensibilidad de los lectores. Se sugiere discreción._

Vestida de rosado, con cortos cabellos dorados, decorada con medias altas y largas hileras de perlas. Así de dulce lucia Irina, joven cantante del cabaret.

Con delicados movimientos se desplazo por el escenario. Sus zapatillas blancas resonaron suavemente en la madera del suelo. Y en el preciso momento, cuando estuvo perfectamente centrada, dirigió su mirada al público. Un par de enormes ojos brillaron con intensidad ante la luz de las velas, las iris claras destacaron con mayor fervor por el fuerte brillo anaranjado del ambiente.

Era pequeña y adorable, era extrañamente sexy e inocente.

Y para el joven militar de elegante traje verde, ella era sorprendentemente embriagante.

La joven separo sus definidos labios rojizos, y de su garganta una maravillosa voz salió. Una fina tonada en _cappella_ por unos segundos, antes de que la banda empezara su tonada de violines, vientos y percusión.

Ahora el Len podía confirmar lo intoxicado que se encontraba. Cuando el canto comenzó, se sintió mareado. Suspiro encantado. No despegó sus ojos de ella durante la primera canción.

Atontado, ignoró las cartas y la partida. No importaba, todos en la mesa estaban pendientes del sencillo espectáculo.

La rubia cerró su boca, dando finalizado el primer acto. Los aplausos resonaron como estruendosa lluvia en los tejados, se hacía notar por largo rato y al terminar seguiría en el recuerdo de muchos por días.

Él no aplaudió, simplemente deseaba observarla… y fue en ese preciso momento, tan sencillo y perfecto, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

El corazón del joven empezó a latir desbocado, y grata resulto ser la sorpresa que recibió, cuando la joven mostró una sutil sonrisa. La curvatura de sus labios era sencilla. Sin embargo, de su persona nació un sentimiento de placer inigualable que corresponder esa expresión fue su acción.

Al igual que sus miradas, sus sonrisas sufrieron una conexión.

—Len —Interrumpió la unión ante el llamado de su superior. Su capitán lo miraba extrañado. Aclaró un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Respondió, buscando expresar una seguridad que no poseía.

—¿No crees que estas bebiendo en exceso? —preguntó—. No eres alguien que ingiera alcohol, y ya llevas más de cuatro copas.

Ahora, su persona, era el desconcertado. Tenía una copa de vino tinto en su palma, una que no comprendió cuando llegó a sus dedos. De por sí, el recipiente estaba prácticamente vació y meditando las palabras de su acompañante, se preocupó. El no pasaba de dos vasos…

Un nuevo ritmo comenzó a sonar. Esta vez, era algo más movido, con un compas un poco contagioso. La conversación con Kaito (Aceptaba llamarlo así. A duras penas, cabe destacar) murió sin precedentes. Para ambos, fue inevitable concentrase en la hermosa joven del escenario.

Era demasiado encantadora… Era tan extrañamente mágica.

La chica alvina se acercó a su mesa para rellenar de vino tinto las copas vacías. Con que así fue que su normal dosis de alcohol termino perturbada, pensó Len; que en esta ocasión si logró percatarse de la mesera.

Quiso ignorar el oscuro brebaje. Fue un hecho victorioso los primeros momentos, pero al ver nuevamente a la cantante y sentirse inevitablemente perturbado, mandó todo al demonio: otro tragó terminó en su boca.

El show siguió sin problemas, aunque su persona se sentía incómodo. Cuatro canciones fueron impartidas al público, de las cuales cada una poseía no solo la hermosa voz de la chica, sino también particulares bailes. Irina daba caminatas lentas, singulares giros y movimientos de manos delicados. Lo perturbador para el rubio eran las miradas de todos. Cada hombre del recinto la admiraba sin precedentes, tan absortos que apenas y parpadeaban, sonreían embobados ¡hasta soltaban suspiros! El japonés que lo acompañaba en la mesa era un claro ejemplo.

Sin embargo, fue la última canción, el toque final para su presente locura.

La protagonista bajo del escenario. Ni la música, ni su voz, tomaron pausa. Se paseo entre las mesas, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los hombres del recinto. Terminó en la mesa vecina, dio un suave giro y cantó cerca del espectador más cercano. Todo eso bajo su atenta mirada.

Lennard, de verdad se encontraba encantado. Quería ser ese hombre del lugar de al lado y disfrutar en primera plana la voz de Irina.

Nunca en su vida, había sentido envidia… hasta ese preciso momento.

Una ola de aplausos rodó por el local, en el preciso instante de finalizar el cantó de la rubia. Todos golpeaban sus palmas, menos él. Todavía se encontraba pensativo en la mujer, observándola fijamente, notando pequeños detalles; como las obvias miradas furtivas que la cantante daba a su persona.

—¿Qué tienes, Len? —Lo desconcentró su superior.

—Nada —respondió cortante. Huyó de la mirada de Kaito apenado.

—Joven Lennard —Lo llamó una voz femenina. Volteó su cabeza de forma automática. Vio a la dueña del local, esta sonreía con dulzura—. Afuera del local, al lado izquierdo, al final, hay una puerta. La mantenemos abierta, ya que por ahí entran y salen los empleados.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó, completamente perdido

—Ve —Fue la única respuesta que recibió. Meiko se acercó a su persona y susurró en su oído—. _Irina estará ahí._

Sintió su rostro arder.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —dijo divertida—. Hazlo, te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

No tuvo que insistir más. El joven se levantó de golpe y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—¿A que lo mandaste? —pregunto el único Japonés en la mesa, con su notorio acento.

—No es nada, Kiyoteru.

—A mí también me da curiosidad —explicó esta vez Kaito.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —se sorprendió la mujer.

—¿Cuenta de qué?

Meiko rió un poco antes de responder con ironía.

—Después de todo, los hombres son tan despistados.

.

.

.

Simplemente, no supo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Irina sintió su rostro arder.

¿Qué habían sido esas miradas? ¡Y las sonrisas! No se refería al hombre que se las mandó, sino aquellas que respondió y las otra que provocó.

Sentía su rostro caliente, las mejillas le ardían un poco. Se encontraba tan apenada que no sabía qué hacer.

Levantó un poco la cola de su vestido de tul rosa. Caminó hasta su tocador personal. El espejo de gran tamaño poseía un lindo borde blanco, estaba en un sencillo vestidor que se les concedía a las diferentes protagonistas del espectáculo del Vocaloid. Ella, al ser el último show, ahora lo disponía para su soledad.

Se sentía… extraña. Si, esa era la palabra. Aunque, sinceramente, no sabía si en verdad era correcta.

¡Todo era tan confuso!

Terminó sentándose, buscando relajarse. Para su sorpresa, una copa de tibio vinotinto estaba en el tocador. Era obvio que se encontraba empezada, seguro era de Lucrecia que lo había dejado cuando uso la habitación en su presentación.

Frunció el ceño, su mente maquinó algo con rapidez. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el recipiente y bebió el contenido de un golpe. Sintió como el líquido calentaba su garganta. El sabor era algo dulzón, pero no por eso agradable. Nunca le gusto esa bebida.

Hizo lo que hizo, porque todos decían que el licor ayudaba a los nervios. Sin embargo, parece que en ella no lo logró. Se sintió algo mareada. Acepto que simplemente no era algo para ella y terminó sentada en un pequeño mueble de terciopelo verde.

Cerró sus ojos para intentar relajarse. Olvidaría todo y tranquilizaría a su agitado corazón.

El toc-toc de la puerta arruinó sus planes.

Resopló frustrada. Mal momento para interrumpir, pensó. ¿Sería Meiko? Capaz a Lucrecia se le había olvidado algo. También podía ser la fastidiosa de Miku, intentando sacarla de quicio como siempre.

Rápidamente, rehusó las tres opciones. Las personas en las que pensó, eran gente típica de su entorno. Cualquiera entraría en la habitación sin tener la decencia de tocar primero, cosas de la confianza.

Extrañada, desconcertada y curiosa; solo pudo expresar un:

—Puede pasar.

.

.

.

Cuando la voz femenina dio su aceptación. Len sintió como su corazón de detenía.

Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por Meiko. Cuando entró al recinto, lo primero que pensó; fue, lo irresponsable que era mantener esa puerta sin seguro. Automáticamente después, su mente divagó en la locura que cometía.

Debía irse inmediatamente, pensaba. No obstante, tocó la primera puerta a su paso. No paso nada, así que entró a la habitación. Se encontraba vacía.

En su interior, la voz de su conciencia gritaba para que se diera la vuelta y olvidara todo. Se recriminó por lo escucharla. Sentía su cara caliente. Un efecto normal cuando el alcohol invadía su torrente sanguíneo.

De igual forma, repitió el proceso anterior con la siguiente puerta. Para su tristeza o alegría (no estaba seguro) el siguiente cuarto se encontraba completamente sola.

¿Continuaba o se detenía? Claramente, debía parar, regresar al local principal, tomar a Kaito y regresar a su hogar. Pero, una pequeña parte de él, la que estuvo en extremo dominante esa noche, quiso intentarlo una vez más.

La tercera, era la vencida.

Tocó con sus nudillos la madera, tres pequeños pero fuertes golpes. No ocurrió nada, suspiro particularmente decepcionado y se fue...

O esa era la idea, porque una dulce voz sonó del otro lado de la tabla que cubría la entrada.

—Puede pasar.

Con una sensación de instinto, giró el picaporte de bronce.

Al estar al otro lado, pudo ver perfectamente a la razón de estar ahí. Iluminada por las velas, con unos brillantes cabellos rubios muy parecidos a los de él.

—Buenas noches —dijo con elegancia. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con su brazo derecho enfrente, realizó una suave reverencia de torso y rostro—. Déjeme presentarme, me llamó Lennard Roberts.

Volvió a su erguida posición inicial. ¿Era posible disipar las dudas de un momento a otro? Tan rápido como un rayo, el comprendía por fin la razón de su actitud. Se encontraba ahí con la firme decisión de seducir a esa mujer.

Había tardado en entenderlo. Podía parecer algo tonto, pero era algo nuevo para Len. No era un libertino, para nada experto en el tema. Su padre fue paciente con él, no fue como aquellos muchachos obligados a ir a casas de prostitutas cuando cumplían los quince años.

Apenas había tenia amoríos. Un par de hermosas señoras habían pasado por una privada habitación. La primera; Sweet Ann, era una joven viuda. Fue ella misma su primera vez, llena de dudas y miedos; siendo guiado con dulzura. Esa relación nació de la curiosidad de un joven de dieciocho años motivado por las habladurías del sexo entre amigos. Duró lo que tuvo que durar. Él no tenía la intención de casarse con esa mujer, y ella lo comprendía. Fue algo efímero pero fuerte en su memoria.

La segunda y última mujer, fue una mujer que conoció en un viaje de investigación. Averiguaba las ubicaciones estratégicas de los franceses. Era en su defecto una mujer proveniente del bando enemigo, apenas se pudieron comunicar, él tenia una base en francés y ella en ingles. Con señas Len la ayudo a huir de su marido, un tipo que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de matarla.

Fue un tramo largo y algo desesperante. Sin embargo, ambos terminaron en una posada soltando pasiones. Al día siguiente continuaron como si nada con su viaje, aunque esa actividad de repitió un par de veces más. Al final, cuando ella estuvo en un buen lugar, simplemente se despidieron y más nunca se vieron.

Tenía muy poca experiencia sexual en su vida. Pero se ubicaba enfrente de esa rubia con la clara decisión mental y física de acostarse con ella.

—Estuve presente en su interpretación —comentó serió, tan formal como siempre era. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo se dejo lleva—. Debo resaltar que usted canta hermoso.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la rubia con un tono tan dulce como la miel.

—Y también es una mujer preciosa —Se deleitó con el rosáceo color que tomó con rapidez las blancas mejillas. Eso era una buena señal ¿cierto?

—No sé qué decir —la rubia escondió su mirada, mandándola al suelo—. Me encuentro realmente halagada, sobre todo viniendo de un hombre tan bien parecido.

¿Bien parecido? El militar sonrió de forma sencilla. Las cosas pintaban muy bien. Él no poseía ningún tipo de encanto. ¡Ni siquiera poseía esa masculinidad inglesa! Era más bajo del promedio, un cabello lacio y en extremo suave; además de un brillante rubio, era delgado, sin importar cuánto entrenara o comiera; por suerte, era fuerte y tenia músculos desarrollados a pesar de su poca masa muscular. Encontrarse atractivo para una mujer que él veía atractiva, era algo excitante.

—Escuchar esas palabras me hizo grata la noche.

Se acercó más a ella y extendió su mano, en una clara invitación.

La mujer se fijó en ella, sorprendida. Con lentitud acercó sus propios dedos, buscando responder el llamado, titubeando en el camino, demostrando dudas. Al final, toco la palma, antes de tomarla por completo.

Len; feliz, la haló con un poco de fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado. El cuerpo de la rubia se tensó.

—Perdón —dijo un poco arrepentido—, no es mi intención asustarte.

—Perdóname tu a mi —respondió—, es que no sé cómo actuar.

Rin se conocía, era de por sí bastante inocente, a pesar de su vida y sus experiencias, todavía poseía ese no-conocimiento de perversión que se adquiría con el tiempo. Esa información que la gente disfrutaba de exponer para admirar como se rompía la alegría de la inocencia.

Ella solo tuvo una triste experiencia pasada, cuando su inocencia fue robada de las manos de un cruel comerciante. Ese instante, fue el primer paso para comprender la lujuria, el sexo y a los hombres en general.

Y ahora, entendía las intenciones de ese hombre. Para su sorpresa, ella tenía las mismas. Todavía podía sentir en su lengua el amargo sabor del vino borgoña ¿sería el culpable?

Levantó su mirada, para fijarse en el hombre que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Vio con sumo interés ese par de ojos verdes que poseía.

—Posees una hermosa mirada —susurró embelesada. Levantó sus manos, con la punta de sus dedos toco las mejillas de Len y cumplió su instinto, besando al hombre con lentitud.

Ambos sin pensar, solo se dejaron llevar. Besos tan suaves como el satín, y tan dulces como el azúcar.

Un par de inexpertos, con pobres conocimientos, moviéndose a través del instinto natural, ese con el que naces, el cual es el mismo que te protege.

No había nada de agresividad en ese contacto de labios. Rin sentía un pequeño calor, naciente desde su centro y que se extendía a cada poro de su piel. Levantó sus brazos, y rodeó el cuello del hombre, buscando más profundidad en ese toque. No recordaba haber recibido un mejor beso en su vida.

Len también se encontraba extasiado. Aunque una parte estaba indecisa, preocupado de herir a la hermosa joven. Por eso mismo, no esperaba ese rápido movimiento de brazos para terminar rodeado por la rubia.

La emoción de Rin provocó confianza en él. Si ella deseaba más, compartían la misma emoción.

Con la confianza subida, acarició los brazos descubiertos. Eran tan suaves como cualquier mujer. En su recorrido por esa piel expuesta, encontró una pequeña protuberancia; alargada, fina y bastante sutil, típica de cicatrices que no han sanado correctamente. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió fascinado. Dejó quieta sus manos cerca de los codos y con su dedo anular, tocó con ahincó la zona un poco rugosa.

Ansioso, el mismo cortó el beso. Al separarse, visualizó en primera plana del rostro de su acompañante.

Era… sencillamente… hermoso.

A pesar de la poca iluminación de parte de las velas, era imposible no notar la piel blanca, perturbada por las rosáceas mejillas, la pequeña boca sin labial y sobre todo los grandes ojos azules, tan brillantes como el cielo del día.

Soltó sus brazos, dio una rápida mirada por la habitación y se dirigió al sofá. Se sentó justo en el medio de ese mueble de suave cuero. No se movió, cerró los ojos, esperó. No lo culpen, no era una actitud prepotente, controladora o de confianza… la verdad era opuesta, por muy correspondida que fuera la atracción, las inseguridades persistían.

Inconscientemente, el necesitaba interacción por parte de ella, buscaba seguridad en los movimientos de su parte.

Rin… se encontraba perdida.

Cuando había abierto los ojos, se fijó en los pequeños detalles del hombre que la acompañaba: los ojos verdes, los finos labios, las cejas pobladas… todo era fascinante a su manera.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Len salió de su vista. Cambiando de lugar, se encontraba sentado ahora. Buscando más contacto, la mujer terminó sentada encima de sus piernas, en un movimiento atrevido.

Retiró el enorme lazo rosado, a juego con su vestimenta. Su corto cabello no permitía elaborar complicados peinados, solo la mitad estaba atado por la cinta con forma, cuando esta se fue, todo calló al frente, permitiendo que su cabeza se relajara.

Sintiendo su cuero cabelludo fuera de presión, utilizó sus manos para viajar por el cuerpo del oficial, explorando con sus palmas todo lo que el torso cubierto por el uniforme verde ofrecía. Llegó a los botones dorados de la chaqueta, y con suma lentitud comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Un primer botón… Len abrió los ojos.

Un segundo botón… la vergüenza la invadió.

Un tercer botón… sus manos fueron más lento.

Un cuarto botón… ya su confianza se extinguía.

Un quinto botón… escondió su cara en el cuello del hombre, pegando sus torsos.

Un sexto botón… que Len ayudo a retirar, dándole apoyó a sus manos.

Y cuando todo estuvo fuera, ella abrazó su cuello, asustada. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el joven se retirara el mismo la gruesa tela verde.

—Tranquila… —susurró con dulzura, buscando que los terrores de ella se disiparan—, estas temblando.

—Discúlpame… —la frase salió apenas de sus labios—. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Len sonrió.

—Yo también estoy nervioso —sentenció. Rin levantó su mirada del cuello para verlo, claramente sorprendida.

—No te creo.

—¡Es cierto! —soltó una pequeña carcajada, divertido por la situación. Tomó una de las manos de la mujer, y la colocó en su pectoral izquierdo, el cual estaba cubierto por una suave camisa de seda blanca.

El rápido compás de un corazón, le hizo entender a Rin que el rubio no mentía.

—Pero… ¿co.. cómo es posible? —tartamudeó incrédula. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre sentir esa misma perturbación que ella sufría?

—No soy la clase de persona, que comete este tipo de acciones —dijó. Empezó a levantar la falda del vestido rosado—. Esto es nuevo para mí.

En un movimiento rápido, cambió de posición. Ahora, Rin era la acorralada contra la suavidad del mueble.

—Eres una mujer muy bonita —declaró Len. Al levantar la tela inferior, encontró un par de largas medias con pequeñas cintas amarradas, estas llegaban al medio muslo. Sin perder el tiempo, las retiró son suma suavidad de las finas piernas—. Puede ser que no me creas, no te culpo ¿cuántas frases llenas de hipocresía no habrás escuchado? Sin embargo, igual mi boca quiere dártelas. Esto es nuevo, no me refiero a estar con una mujer de la forma que quiero estar contigo en este preciso momento, pero no he deseado a alguien como te deseo ahora. Mis otros encuentros físicos siempre —Len carraspeó su garganta, incomodo al hablar de su vida sexual—, han sido algo que se han presentado como una cuestión de hacerlo porque simplemente… hay que hacerlo. Como si fuera parte de un deber como hombre. Pero ahora es diferente, quiero unirme a ti por una frenética necesidad propia, no vinculada a nada externo que pueda influenciarme.

Las piernas quedaron desnudas y él no pudo estar más que complacido. Con cuidado, las guio para que enrollaran su cintura.

Las perlas del corsé brillaron naturalmente. Len se fijo en el hermoso corpiño, decorado por pequeñas capas de tela circular, imitando pétalos florales. Dio un beso en todo el centro del escote. Un gemido de sorpresa retumbo en su oído.

Acarició los hombros descubiertos, viajando a la espalda. Tanteó las cintas que amarraban fielmente las vestimentas. Buscó entre sus recuerdos, el conocimiento necesario de la ropa femenina para poder desnudar a la doncella que lo acompañaba. Desató el primer lazó. Algo complicado, debía aceptar; no obstante, aflojar y retirar el resto fue solo paciencia y constancia.

La besaba, distrayéndola. Era graciosa la forma en que Rin se tensaba y relajaba de formas repentinas.

Cuando la cinta rosa abandono su parte en el vestido, el joven dio paso al siguiente movimiento.

—Sostente bien un momento —Indicó. Se levantó lentamente del mueble, Rin abrazó su cuello y apretó más sus piernas. Estar tan fuertemente pegados uno del otro, sintiéndose prácticamente con todo su cuerpo, era una sensación peligrosa.

Cambiaron de posición, Rin quedo contra la suavidad de la tela, mientras que el rubio la tenía acorralada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Len.

—Si —respondió con su mejor sonrisa— En verdad… nunca he estado mejor.

El hombre sonrió. Feliz, complacido y excitado.

Para su suma alegría, al fin había logrado retirar el complicado vestido. Descubrió un lindo cuerpo femenino, fuera de lo común, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser atractivo. Las curvas no eran pronunciadas, los senos eran pequeños, pero de alguna forma, todo era perfecto para él.

—Podrías por favor, quitarte la camisa —pidió en un suave susurró—. Ser la única sin ropa, es algo perturbador…

—Con todo el placer del mundo —respondió Len.

El hombre obedeció, revelando un cuerpo delgado, pálido pero definido y fuerte, creado a través de los arduos entrenamientos para batallas, en su servició a favor de la patria inglesa.

Rin alargo sus brazos, buscando tocar la piel masculina.

El resto de las prendas de los amantes salieron de sus cuerpos, quedando ambos descubiertos. Continuaron el camino establecido, dando más toques y besos entre sus cuerpos. Enfrentando los nervios que su cerebro implementaba, causado por los miedos de la inexperiencia, o de los malos recuerdos…

Len hizo cosas que nunca imagino que podría hacer. Tener entre sus manos y boca los claros pezones, mostrando tanta devoción, era una nueva experiencia. También recorrer la suavidad de su intimidad con su dedo central, fue extraordinario, era interesante sentir como poco a poco se ponía viscoso el interior de la dama. Ni hablar cuando ella lo tocó a él, cuando las manos acariciaron su erección, la corriente que sintió fue espectacular.

Para Rin, todo también era nuevo. Por mucho que estuviera expuesta al sexo, nunca lo había vivido como ahora. Su primera y única vez fue prácticamente horrorosa, cuando tenía trece años, en un callejón en los bajos barrios, cuando simplemente regresaba de trabajar, vendiendo rosas en las plazas concurridas.

Después de tan trágico evento, nunca imagino que pudiera sentirse bien el acto que realizaba ahora. Pero el hombre que la sostenía entre sus finos brazos era tan diferente. Se sentía bien, eran toques fuertes pero delicados y a pesar de ser dominante, no se imponía ante ella privándola de su libertad.

Ella sentía placer. No conocía mucho la sensación, pero estaba segura que era eso. Empezó a desear retribuir esa sensación, Len merecía sentirse tan bien como ella.

Buscando imitar los movimientos, ella toco torso, espalda y muslos… cuando se encontró con la intimidad del hombre, tomó un trago de valentía y lo rozó con la yema de sus dedos. Escuchar el suave jadeo masculino la hizo sentir mucho mejor con respecto a toda la situación.

Ninguno se detuvo, el camino estaba establecido. Len no aguantó más, era el momento de dar el último paso. Recostó a Rin en el mueble y se posicionó entre sus suaves muslos.

—No soy virgen —reveló en un susurró la mujer. Un tono triste, bastante lamentoso.

Len apretó los labios. En verdad lo sabía, lo esperaba, sin embargo, no significa que le gustara escucharlo. Respiró hondo y decidió dejar sus estúpidas molestias de fondo.

—No me importa —respondió suavemente.

Rin apretó el rostro y docenas de lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Solo fue una vez… y yo no quería ¡No quería! Lo odie tanto, desde que comenzó hasta que termino —declaró entre llanto. La mujer tapó sus ojos con sus palmas, buscando tapar su expresión.

—Ya, tranquila —buscó consolarla Len. Abrazó el delgado cuerpo, dando un contacto enorme entre sus pieles calientes, el joven acariciaba su espalda enviando confort a los nervios de Rin—. Si te quieres detener, yo lo entenderé.

¡Por supuesto que podía comprender su dolor! ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado robaba violentamente la pureza de una dulce doncella? Imaginar pasarla por eso provocaba en su interior un nacimiento de nauseas, sumándole una increíble cólera.

—No —fue la sorpresiva respuesta—. Quiero continuar esto. Deseo poder decidir por mi misma esta experiencia, y contigo sé que puedo lograrlo. Tómame, por favor.

No se requirió más nada para retomar la pasión, que por un pequeño momento bajo su calor. El hombre invadió su ser, lento pero constante, buscando siempre en su rostro algún tipo de arrepentimiento, duda o miedo. A partir de allí, solo continuaron en una especie de danza, con ritmos torpes y arrítmicos; al comienzo, pero poco a poco se fueron complementando.

Todo era placentero. Sentían calor, tanto calor… y no era lo único, sus pieles sufrieron escalofríos y sus corazones se sentían apresurados.

El hombre defensor del país, no había conocido antes un éxtasis como ese. La manera en que la rubia cubría su virilidad con su suave interior fue una experiencia única, todo se era delicioso. Sin embargo, no era suficiente; quería más, mucho más.

Rin no estaba tan desigual al hombre que la acompañaba. Al principio, un fuerte ardor la invadió, fue doloroso. Buscó fuerza en su interior, queriendo auto-superarse. Era el momento de enfrentar miedos. El acto carnal era maravilloso, según contaban las mujeres del Vocaloid.

"_Es variado, puede ser doloroso, triste, placentero, feliz, o simplemente puede serlo todo, y cuando lo es todo, es perfecto, y cuando sea perfecto, buscaras repetir ese momento. Cuando lo logres, o cuando falles, igual estarás maravillada de vivirlo. Claro, cuando todo es consentido"_

Esas palabras, dictadas por Meiko cuando la encontró deprimida en su cuarto, por una pesadilla recordatoria de su violenta primera vez, le dieron esperanza para el futuro. Y ahora se percataba que si merecía la pena, porque después de varios movimientos, todo rastro de dolor de desvaneció para dar paso a un suave placer corporal.

Hubo un momento donde ambos amantes querían más. Rin extendió sus manos y toco toda la piel que hubo a su paso. Cuando las cosas se aceleraron, fuertes gemidos salieron de la boca femenina y los gruñidos del hombre hacían eco al rebotar contra las paredes, el mueble también emitía sonidos, producidos por la fricción entre las patas de madera y el suelo.

Cuando todo terminó, la sensación fue desbordante para cada uno. Len se sintió lleno; una satisfacción que nunca había sentido, mientras que Rin solo dictamino que en toda su vida había esperado ese momento… la sensación de felicidad era única.

Agotados, ambos abrazados y desnudos se acomodaron lo mejor posible para dormir. Sorprendemente, lograron encajar perfectamente en el sofá.

.

.

.

No supo qué; capaz, fue un efecto natural del cuerpo lo que llevó a despertarlo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan relajado al dormir, se sentía renovado. Las batallas podían robar el sueño.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, como bombas del cielo. Sintió el calor que su acompañante emanaba de su cuerpo e instintivamente lo apretó más contra su pecho. El brillo de la habitación seguía tenue, las velas todavía no se consumían por completo, ese hecho le ayudo a comprender que podía llevar dos horas; máximo, durmiendo.

La mujer seguía durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos, su rostro detonaba paz y solo pudo sonreír. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, añoraba quedarse así para siempre.

Y de repente pensó en sus responsabilidades, en su deber moral, en la guerra contra Francia, y no quería cumplirlos… ¡Por dios! ¿Enserio pensó eso? ¡¿Él?!

Prácticamente, toda su vida se basaba en su amor al trabajo militar. Recordaba ver con orgullo el traje de su padre, lleno de adornos dorados, donde cada uno significaba progreso, honor y gloria. Salir a la calle, notar la admiración de todos los pueblerinos, él deseaba eso.

A los diez años, tomo un libro sobre conocimientos de guerra de la biblioteca, lo leyó lo mejor que pudo; tardó un par de meses, la caligrafía, la redacción y las descripciones, eran complicadas para su mente de diez años. Eso no lo detuvo.

Llegó a pasar por sus ojos la misma frase, una y otra y otra y otra, vez. Si ignoraba el significado de alguna palabra, recurría a cualquier adulto para su concepto. Simplemente quería aprender.

Fue tan feliz cuando pudo inscribirse a cumplir su servicio militar. Subió de rangos rápidamente, y ganó la confianza de altos mandos. Eso, era su sueño, su vida y su futuro, y por mínimo momento, pensó en renunciar a todo… mentira, no lo pensó, todavía lo pensaba, esa sensación latía en su cabeza con la misma fuerza que su corazón usó hace unas horas.

Tenia que irse. ¡Debía retirarse inmediatamente!

Lentamente se despegó de la mujer, se retiró del sofá y busco sus ropas por la habitación. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, sentía la piel un poco pegajosa debido al sudor seco, pero no le molestaba ¡No le molestaba porque le recordaba las sensaciones vividas!

¿Pero qué clase de locura había cometido? Esta no era su forma de ser. Ese atrevimiento, ese coqueteo, ese desenlace, esas palabras… ¡Se comportaba como todo un libertino!

Ya preparado, se digno a marcharse, sin embargo, no podía solo retirarse y dejar a Rin tirada en esa habitación.

Se acercó a ella, doblo sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de su rostro dormido. Fue inevitable no dejarle un beso en la frente, susurró su nombre buscando despertarla con cuidado. Cuando la rubia abrió sus mares brillantes, Len tragó saliva.

De verdad era hermosa.

No sabía cómo despedirse con exactitud. Buscó las mejores palabras en su mente, pero no las encontró. Cuando la joven dio una suave sonrisa, supo que no debía pensar.

—Debo retirarme —susurró mientras plantaba un beso en los suaves labios femeninos—. Esta experiencia fue nueva para mí. Nunca pobre olvidarlo, ni tus preciosas iris, ni tu respingada nariz, ni tu suave cabello y mucho menos las curvas de tu cuerpo.

No hablo más, solo se levantó y se retiró del lugar, bajo la mirada de Rin.

La lucidez llegó a ella, en la locura de sus acciones. Culparía al alcohol. Ahora, solo esperaba que sus palabras fueran verdaderas y que nunca la olvidara, por ella nunca lo olvidaría a él.

Y mientras ella empezaba a tapar su desnudes con su vestido rosa, Len paseaba por los pasillos, alejándose con una sensación de vació en el pecho. Sin saber, que sus palabras salieron de lo profundo de su corazón, sin reconocer sus nuevos sentimientos, sin comprender los nuevos deseos.

Y sobre todo, sin descubrir que ambos rubios pensaban los mismo.

"_Hasta el día, es que nos volvamos a ver._

_Adiós."_

* * *

**Una eternidad para entregar esto. ¿Que rayos me ocurre? Últimamente no me siento motivada a escribir o leer, y eso es malo... muy malo. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerda y viva, y no exagero, es literal.**

**En fin, ya solo queda un capitulo para el final. Si, se que es muy corto, pero es lo que mi mente decidió armar. ¿Que les parece el capítulo? ¿Esto puede ser considerado un Lemon? Lo vi muy superficial... ¿seria más un Lime? No se, díganme ustedes. **

****Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, ademas de seguirme en mis redes sociales.******


	3. Capítulo 03

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenecen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P. ****Yo solo arme la historia**.

**Por favor**** lean las notas al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Flor Corrupta**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capítulo 03**

Un nuevo día empezaba. El primer rayo de sol iluminó el cielo. Sin embargo, Irina ya estaba levantada. Trabajaba en la cocina, era hora del desayuno. Tenía aproximadamente media hora de haber comenzado su jornada diaria.

Ella vivía en un pequeño edificio, con veinte otras chicas distintas, mujeres; que al igual que ella, la vida no les brillo.

—Buenos días —El silencio de la habitación fue cortado con la presencia de Lily.

Ella era la mayor de todas las muchachas de ese lugar. De veintisiete años, era alta, de largos cabellos rubios y muy hermosos.

Rin sonrió, realmente la extrañaría cuando se mudara.

—Buenos días, Lily —respondió Rin, mientras terminaba de aplastar los pedacitos hervidos de manzana.

—¿Que hay en el menú esta mañana?

—¿Para ti? —Puso un gesto dudoso— Dependerá de lo creativa que seas cocinando.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó—. Sabes que no soy buena en eso.

La de cabello corto rió suavemente.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Nunca olvidare tu intento de cena de celebración por Yuma.

Lily armó un puchero.

—Eres muy mala ¡Más nunca hare un gesto dulce para alguien!

Rin la abrazó.

—No seas dramática. Aunque tu cocina no sea la mejor, sigues siendo una persona maravillosa.

Lily sonrió dulcemente. Demostrando de una forma sencilla todo el agradecimiento que sentía al conocer a esa adorable joven.

—En ocasiones pienso que me arrepentiré de irme —expresó de forma melancólica—. Me harás mucha falta.

—Exageras. Tú amas a Yuma, y él da toda su devoción por ti. Se que serán felices.

—Pero... ¿Y Oliver? —preguntó Lily.

—Estará bien —rió Rin—. Luka y Meiko no dejaran que nada malo le pase. Igual, cualquier cosa, prometo escribirte.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¡Bien! Y ahora, se que cocinar no es mi fuerte, pero eso no evitara que te ayude.

—Eso te servirá para tomar practica —estuvo de acuerdo la menor—. Puedes pelar la manzana. Yo iré a darle una ronda.

—¡Claro!

.

.

.

Ella se llamaba Irina. Tristemente, no poseía apellido. En su más antiguo recuerdo, ya estaba en el orfanato. No tenía memoria de sus padres, abuelos, tíos o hermanos.

Su vida... Fue triste; no obstante, no podía estar arrepentida.

Ya lo había dicho, FUE, tiempo pasado, superado y renovado. Ahora, su entorno era perfecto, no podía ser más feliz, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Y todo gracias a una personita, bueno, en realidad eran dos personas, sino fuera por una, hubiera sido imposible tener la capacidad de estar con la segunda.

—Buenos días, amor —dijo con suma dulzura. Acababa de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Oliver. Ambos dormían en el mismo cuarto desde hace año y medio.

Concentró su mirada en el rostro, sus mejillas infladas, su pequeña boquita y la mata de sedoso cabello rubio. Besó su frente, recordando las iris claras como miel, que se encontraban cubiertas por los finos parpados.

—Duerme, corazón —susurró con todo el amor que sus sentimientos podían poseer.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina. Encontró a su amiga rubia concentrada en su encomienda.

—Ya casi termino —anunció emocionada Lily.

Rin notó que en verdad era la tercera manzana a la cual le retiraba la cascara roja.

—Era solo una.

—Cierto —sonrió cuando al fin toda la pulpa de la fruta quedó al descubierto—, pero pensé que tu y yo podíamos comer alguna.

Rin respondió el dulce gesto, tomó con su mano derecha una de las manzanas.

—Pícala en pedazos pequeños, es más fácil hacerla puré de esa forma —sacó de las gavetas de madera una pequeña olla de cobre—. Saldré a llenar esto de agua. No olvides retirar las semillas.

—Claro —respondió. Notó como Rin salía del lugar dando un mordisco a la manzana, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con la que bautizó para su persona. A continuación, siguió con las instrucciones dictadas.

Cinco minutos después, metió la manzana picada en el envase de cobre y llevó la olla en el horno ya prendido.

Era prácticamente experta en este tipo de receta. Llevaba seis meses llenos de prácticas, simplemente usaba otro tipo de frutas: fresas, duraznos, nectarinas, kiwi, entre otras variedades.

Con el puré preparado, lo colocó en un pequeño tazón de porcelana, decorado con hermosas olas marinas y un pequeño barquito. Un hermoso regalo de parte de Lucrecia; mejor conocida como Luka, amiga intima de todas las chicas del hogar. Se había casado, hace un par de años, con un elegante barón.

Sintió dolor en sus senos. Estaban hinchados, algo normal en su situación. A pesar de que hace dos meses Oliver comenzó a cambiar su forma de alimentación.

—Debo empezar con los masajes —El doctor que tenia la enorme bondad de atenderla de forma gratuita, le comentó la manera en que sus senos retendrían leche. Debía extraerla de alguna forma, si no, podría empeorar. No quería y ni podía enfermarse.

Su vida era diferente, era mejor. Por fin toda su depresión se había evaporado, por fin se sentía querida. Ver la sonrisa de su amado Oliver, las iris clarasde sus ojos y sus suaves cabellos, era más que suficiente para sentir que podía contra el mundo solo para que él estuviera bien.

Todas esas sensaciones, no eran extrañas. Varias de las mujeres que vivían junto con ella, habían pasado por la misma experiencia y le habían explicado.

Sonrió. Agradecía tanto ese apoyo que las otras le dieron. ¿Cuántos movimientos no le enseñaron? ¿Cuántas explicaciones a lo desconocido no le inculcaron? De verdad, toda esa ayuda le facilitó muchas cosas.

Al estar la fruta lista, solo la machaco con un tenedor. Los pedacitos estaban suaves y rápidamente se transformó en un puré, que vertió en el pequeño plato.

Humo salía de la comida, indicando el fuerte calor que presentaba. Como no podía entregarlo así, aprovechó que debía esperar para su enfriado y comenzó a limpiar la cocina.

Lavó cada instrumentó, a continuación los seco y los colocó ordenadamente donde debían estar. Después pasó un pedazo de tela viejo, pero limpio, por varias superficies del lugar.

Con todo ya listo, tomó lo que preparó y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Vio al pequeño Oliver, durmiendo amenamente con su dulce carita. Sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas siempre hacían un vuelco en su corazón. Nunca pensó que podría querer tanto a alguien como amaba a ese pequeño... Bueno, tal vez a su padre.

—Bueno Chiquitín —dijo, repitiendo el dulce sobrenombre que la comunidad cercana de su alrededor había bautizado de forma inconsciente—, es hora de desayunar.

Dio pequeños besos en la frente, rozando con su nariz la pequeña capa de rubio cabello fino. Se separó para contemplar la carita arrugada, como los rechonchitosbracitos se estiraban, y; al final, los parpados subían para dar paso a mostrar un par de ojos claros.

El nuevo ser humano se fijó en ella con una mirada acuosa, molesto por perturbar su descanso. Pero antes de cualquier berrinche, Rin fue rápida.

—Es hora de desayunar, Chiquitín —repitió y para corroborar sus palabras, le mostró el platico lleno de puré.

La mirada de llanto y el puchero se desvanecieron casi de inmediato. Ahora, Oliver abrió sus ojos, al igual que su boca y comenzó a menear sus manitas emocionado.

No lo hizo esperar más. La madre se sentó justo al lado del pequeño, puso la comida con cuidado en la cama para evitar derrames innecesarios. Tomó con sus dos manos al niño, lo acomodó en su regazo. Oliver quedó cómodamente sentado.

El pequeño continuabameneándose, emocionado por los alimentos que le darian. De un momento a otro, comenzó a gritar sus gagueos para expresar su frustración y apuro. Era un claro "¡Dame mi comida de una vez, mamá!"

—Pequeño comelón, poco tolerante —rió la madre—. ¡Qué desesperante eres! Pero así mismo te adoro.

Y es que era muy cierto, el cariño que sentía por su hijo era indescriptible. La sensación de felicidad que la invadió, cuando lo miró directamente por primera vez, no fue normal. Era la descripción perfecta de amor a primera vista.

Ella seria incondicional para él, lo protegería de todo, nunca se alejaría de su lado y buscaría darle la maravillosa vida que merece. No importaba la ausencia del padre, podría ser algo triste para el pequeño, pero se esforzaría en hacer que no fuera indispensable.

Oliver terminó de comer, batuqueó sus manos y un pequeño eructo salió de su boca. Eso solo provocó risas en Rin.

—¿Estas lleno? —preguntó la madre, con una enorme sonrisa.

El pequeño; de buen humor por su estomago lleno, sonrió, mostrando las encías con solo dos dientes inferiores, que apenas y se veían. Se contagiaba fácilmente son la energía positiva y amorosa que su madre brindaba.

Si, se podía decir, que a pesar de los problemas y las dificultades, él bebe Oliver era un ser feliz; amado y cuidado ¿Qué más podía pedir a tan temprana edad?

Y la madre, a pesar de ser soltera, a pesar de no estar planeado, ella también era feliz junto a su lindo retoño. Para ella, toda su vida y sufrimiento cobró sentido cuando esa mata de pelo rubia fue acariciada con sus dedos,

Sin embargo, no los principios son maravillosos. Todo comenzó hace un año y medio, una noche de cantó y baile, en su trabajo de cabaret. Conoció a un hombre, elegante, educado, hermoso, delgado, de cabellos rubios y de actitud respetuosa. Fueron solo un par de miradas, antes de sentir unas inmensas ganas de besar sus labios.

Recordaba, como cantó con más pasión esa noche, fijándose solo en el hombre, poniendo toda su concentración en su presencia, buscando no descuidar a los demás espectadores.

Cuando había terminado, sintió que enloquecía, actuando fuera de sus cabales. ¿De dónde nació ese atrevimiento? Aunque, podía sonar irónico.

La gente tenía un mal concepto de ella, por su sustento de vida. Ella usaba trajes provocadores, pero a diferencia de los otros trabajos en Vocaloid, ella solo cantaba y bailaba un poco por el escenario. Su contacto con los clientes era nulo, podía acercarse a ellos, para cantarles más de cerca, pero coquetear como otras no hacían, no era lo suyo. ¿Un trauma por su pésimo primer encuentro sexual? Era una opción.

Pero cuidado al confundir sus pensamientos, no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de mujeres: hasta en ocasiones envidiaba su confianza.

Lennard era el primer, y al único hombre al que le hacía miradas sensuales, o pestañeos constantes. Fue correspondida, y en su camarote de cantante, tuvo su sexo consentido, placentero, increíble e inolvidable.

A la mañana siguiente, el despido fue inevitable, con una promesa se encuentro; con la cual soñaba. Después del primer mes de espera, un dolor en sus senos comenzó, además de notar que sus corpiños apretaban más de lo usual. El retraso de su menstruación la llevó a sospechar, y el médico que la atendió dictó el final:

Embarazo

No supo qué hacer, se sentía perturbada, quiso llorar; no, perdón, ella lloró por días. El miedo la invadía de una forma extraordinaria, no quería, no deseaba que esa pequeña criatura sufriera. ¿Le daría la vida que se merece?

Y el padre… ¿podría su niño ser feliz siendo un bastardo? Que hablaran mal de él la aterraba, ella no tenía problemas con las habladurías sobre su personas, acostumbrada, eso la hizo fuerte y le enseño a golpes sobre la vida. Eso era… ¿Positivo? ¿Negativo? No estaba segura, pero tampoco podría saberlo.

Rin fue huérfana, no recordaba cómo o porqué, sin embargo lo era, así de simple. Ubicada en un orfanato, apenas y comía, no había suficiente para repetir la lonja de pan o la tacita de sopa de repollo. Tuvo suerte en conseguir un trabajo secreto, se escapaba en la hora de la siesta de los adultos, iba a la plaza y ayudaba a un jardinero vender rosas a las altas damas.

Ganaba lo suficiente para comprar cereales, leche y algún otro caramelo. Los resguardaba debajo de su cama, y los compartía con sus compañeros de habitación, seguía sin ser suficiente, pero representaba una mejora.

A los trece, unas extrañas personas llegaron al orfanato. Colocaron a todas las niñas en fila, fueron revisando a cada una. No le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando uno de los hombres tomó su brazo y la arrastró a una de las habitaciones, se desesperó. Mordió la mano del hombre, este gritó al soltarla y ella aprovecho para escapar. Conocía cada esquina de ese edificio. Con lágrimas en los ojos, preocupada y apenada por sus compañeras, escapó.

Al llegar a un lugar seguro, se acostó en el suelo y lloró con fuerza.

—Perdónenme, perdónenme… —Fue lo único que dijo por horas, con el corazón destrozado por no saber cómo salvar a esas personas que estuvieron con ella por tantos años.

Actualmente, todavía ese recuerdo la atormentaba.

Después, un poco de suerte llegó a su vida, terminó en manos de una repostera, que quedó encantada con su rostro blanco y ojos azules. Le entregó un colchón, una almohada y una manta, la dejó dormir en el almacén de la tienda.

A diario, se encargaba de limpiar todos los utensilios usados para la preparación de dulces. Con respecto a la vestimenta, tenia de suerte de usar vestidos viejos que los otros empleados pensaban desechar, en más de una ocasión terminó con ropa de hombre.

Para pasar el tiempo, le gustaba cantar mientras cumplía con su trabajo. No importa que canción fuera; desde infantil hasta modernas, no importaba el estilo; opera o baladas, mientras ella se la supiera la letra, lo cantaría con toda su felicidad.

La gente que la rodeaba poco a poco parecía encantarle, le pedían algún canto especificó o recomendaban alguna letra para que se la aprendiera.

Bruno era albañil, le tocaba remodelar y reparar cualquier pieza del establecimiento, pero tenía un peculiar entretenimiento, y eso era la guitarra española. Contaba que su padre nació en España, se casó con una inglesa y decidieron vivir en el país de origen de ella. A pesar de renunciar a su nación, el progenitor de Bruno amaba las costumbres de origen. El albañil le contaba su aprendizaje de ese instrumento de cuerda, de la comida y de sus fiestas tradicionales. Rin siempre prestó atención, Bruno era un gran amigo.

En más de una ocasión, se reunieron para practicar canciones, Bruno tocaba y Rin cantaba. Un particular día; confiados, fueron al centro de la ciudad, se pararon en una de las plazas más concurridas e interpretaron felices lo que tanto practicaron. Muchas personas los escucharon, sonreían y bailaban, contagiados de la alegre energía que exhalaban.

Cuando todo terminó, la rubia se fue sola a la panadería. Bruno había conocido a una joven mujer que compartía su misma nacionalidad. Rin, ya con casi quince años, podía notar las sonrisas coquetas que ambas personas lanzadas, por eso convenció al hombre de piel bronceada que se quedara con Clara, que ella podía regresar sola.

Pero eso fue un grave error.

En su regresó, fue tomada bruscamente de su brazo, para ser arrastrada hasta las profundidades de un oscuro callejón. No supo quien fue, tampoco porque ella fue la escogida, solo cerró los ojos y labios, dejó que el asqueroso ser subiera su falda, se montara encima de ella y que profanara

Cuando todo terminó, quedó tendida en el suelo, completamente perdida, sin lograr pensar. El tiempo pasó de forma imperceptible. La primera lágrima bajó por su mejilla, después otra, y más pronto que tarde, una marea de llanto apareció.

No se contuvo, dejó salir todo su dolor, jadeos y gritos resonaron por el solitario callejón. Si alguien la escucho, fue ignorada; y así se mantuvo, hasta que el primer sol de la mañana ilumino el cielo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —la voz de una mujer interrumpió su dolor— ¿Estás bien?

Ella se levantó, quedando sentada, miró a la mujer de cortos castaños y de alguna forma, le contó todo lo sucedido con su mirada.

—¡Pobre niña!—expresó completamente consternada. La mujer soltó la canasta de víveres, se acercó a ella, ayudo a ponerla de pie y terminó regalándole un abrazo—. Todo estará bien, yo te ayudare, ven conmigo.

Ella la siguió, conmovida por esas palabras y expresiones de cariño; que le cayeron del cielo después de tan trágico momento.

Así llegó a su nuevo hogar. Fue recibida con curiosidad por distintas chicas de edades y razas variadas. Al enterarse de su situación, la bañaron con agua caliente en una tina, la vistieron con una hermoso vestido azul (que al final le regalaron), peinaron sus cabellos y perfumaron su piel.

Hablaron con ella, descubrió que la gran mayoría de esas mujeres pasaron por su situación, algunas fueron menos traumáticas, otras fueron realmente horribles; pero todas compartían el mismo sentimiento de superación.

Irina se sintió conmovida, se destapó y conversó sobre su vida; desde su primer recuerdo, hasta su divertida presentación en la plaza. Cuando narró lo vivido con el desconocido, no entró en detalles, no podía hacerlo.

Las demás se dieron cuenta, y no la obligaron a más nada.

Decidieron desayunar. La castaña dueña de ese peculiar lugar, la mujer que la encontró en el callejón, se presentó formalmente.

—Me llamó Mei. Ahora dime tu nombre, y si quieres comer algo peculiar.

Rin sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Irina. Soy feliz con cualquier cosa, pero si tiene naranjas es mucho mejor.

Cuando terminaron, decidió volver a la panadería, sin embargo, a pesar del enorme consuelo que tuvo, las cosas no fueron iguales al salir. Tenía miedo de los hombres, caminar por las calles no era placentero.

No pasó ni una hora cuando volvió a la residencia, explicó los pesares que la invadían. Ellas, comprensivas, le ofrecieron un nuevo hogar, o más bien, su primer hogar.

Rin terminó con su pasado despidiéndose de Bruno; que la había buscado lleno de preocupación; también dijo adiós a todas aquellas personas que fueron amables con ella.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —saludó al entrar al recinto, el cabaret Vocaloid. Varias jóvenes voltearon a verla, sonrieron encantadas.

—¡Chicas, llegó el pequeño Oliver! —gritó con emoción una. El bebe se batuqueó en los brazos de su madre, inquieto al escuchar su nombre con tanta emoción.

Un pequeño grupo de cinco chicas la rodearon, ni la saludaron, comenzaron hacer ruidos extraños y colocar caras graciosas para el pequeño, este último reía a carcajadas.

—Qué triste que ya no lo quieran a uno —expresó dramáticamente, en un acto falso. Cuando Meiko apareció entre la multitud, Oliver estiró sus manos para ser cargada por la castaña— ¿Tú también? Mi propio hijo amado pasa de su madre.

—Ya deja el drama, y entrégame a ese angelito —dijo la mujer al tomar con cuidado a Oliver.

—Me… ¡Me!

—Hola chiquitín —Rin siempre sonreía al ver al pequeño tratar con tanto amor a esa mujer que le dio una nueva vida, llena de cariño y apoyo.

—Iré a revisar la vestimenta del show de hoy—Comentó la rubia—. Aprovecharé de limpiar el camerino, creo que dejé varias cosas de Oliver por ahí tiradas, debo ver cuales les sirve todavía y ver que hago con todo eso que no requiera usar.

—Ok. ¿Quién es el pequeño más bello? ¿Más travieso? Chi ¡Chi! Eres tú.

Rin volteó la mirada ante tan cursi escena. Le pidió la escoba a Tatiana; o Teto, está se lo entregó con gusto y con ese instrumento se dirigió a esa habitación donde descansaba y se preparaba pre-espectáculo.

Recordaba cómo era ese lugar antes; sencillo, decorado con un sillón, espejos, armario y una mesa de centro. En la actualidad, a eso se le sumaba una improvisada cuna con materiales viejos, reciclados y usados. No era estéticamente bonita, pero cumplía su objetivo a la perfección: que su hijo durmiera mientras ella trabajaba.

¡No pudo desear mejor niño! Era tan tranquilo, le gustaba jugar con las personas de su alrededor, siempre alegre y sonriente, podía quedarse con cualquiera de sus amigas y nunca presentaban queja sobre el pequeño. Cuando le tocaba actuar, ya su hijo dormía apaciblemente.

Al rato, Tatiana comentó que era hora de empezar a prepararse. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, pregunto sobre Oliver, a lo que Teto respondió cómicamente:

—Es el centro de atención de este lugar, no hay mujer que no se le acerque ¡y el muy picaron les sonríe! Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Rin rió un poco junto a la pelirroja, la cual terminó de retirarse.

No esperó ni un segundo más para arreglarse, cuando terminara buscaría a su pequeño, le daría un buen biberón de leche tibia y lo acostaría a dormir.

Se ubicó enfrente del pequeño armario de madera, abrió a la par las dos puertas y comenzó a meditar sobre su vestimenta para esa noche. Tenía en promedio unos once vestidos, la mayoría donados, un par hechos por ella y solo uno fue comprado en la mejor boutique de parís (un oportuno viaje que pudo disfrutar). Todos compuestos por tul y seda, de lo más sencillo a lo estrafalario, de colores variados, siendo todos muy hermosos; sin ninguna duda.

Concentró su mirada en cada una de las vestimentas. Debía escoger con cuidado. La idea era variar, para mantener el interés en los espectadores regulares, que la repetición de vestido a vestido fuera con mucho tiempo de antelación. También influía la canción que iba a interpretar y la temporada climática.

¿Azul? No, la su cantó no cuadraba. ¿Naranja? Era un vestido muy pesado y el verano comenzaba, tendría mucho calor. ¿Blanco? Lo uso la semana pasada.

Por un pequeño comento no supo que colocarse. Suspiro frustrada. Siguió moviendo telas, y de la nada lo encontró, el vestido rosa…

Era el único de ese color, lo compró en Francia hace año y medio, cuando Meiko; por negocios, la invitó a acompañarla. Ya tenía un par de años trabajando como cantante, poseía un dinero ahorrado, así que caminando a medio día por una de las calles más transitadas, lo vio en un aparador.

Su color rosa no era chillón por el tipo de tela, el corpiño y la falda poseía varias capas en con forma irregular, dando la ilusión de pétalos de rosas, todo envuelto con detalles de encaje y perlas.

La castaña al ver su interés, la obligó a entrar la tienda. La encargada estuvo encantada de atenderla. La conversación se dio entre Meiko y la vendedora, ya que ambas podían conversar en el mismo idioma, el francés.

Su amiga le comentó en forma resumida el dialogo.

—Es un vestido único en existencia, no crearon o crearan otro; ordenes del diseñador. Por suerte es de tu talla, está inspirado en los cuentos de hadas, dando la ilusión de delicada criatura mágica. Dice que puedes probártelo.

Quiso negarse por la vergüenza, pero las dos mujeres se lo negaron. Retiró sus capas de ropa informal, y se colocó el otro vestido. Pidió ayuda para amarrar las tiras del corsé, trabajo que quedó en manos de la encargada.

Cuando estuvo lista, se lo mostró a Mei. Esta quedó encantada.

—Parece que ese vestido hubiera sido hecho para ti. ¡Te queda como un guante!

—¿Verdad que si? —respondió la otra mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Les parece? —PreguntóRin, viendo el vestido—. ¿No es algo revelador?

La falda, en la parte frontal, contenía una abertura que mostraba sus piernas, desde diez centímetros por encima de su rodilla. Y no olvidemos el corsé sin mangas

—Sí lo es —comentó la castaña— ¡Pero esa es la idea!

—Es la moda atrevida de la capital francesa —la encargada sonrió—. Pero si no estás convencida, espera aquí un momento.

La mujer se fue, pero no por mucho tiempo, rápidamente volvió, junto con una rubia.

—Ella es Sweet Ann —dijo la vendedora—. Dueña y diseñadora de esta hermosa tienda. Fue quien diseño ese espectacular vestido que llevas puesto.

—Mucho gusto —Rin se inclinó un poco, mostrando respeto. Esperó una respuesta de parte de la rubia, pero esta quedo en silencio.

Sweet Ann dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Parecía absorta al verla.

—Eres tú —susurró lentamente en un perfecto. Su rostro cambió a uno alegre— ¡Eres tú!

La mujer corrió hasta estar al frente de ella, tomó sus manos y brincó dando giros, seguía repitiendo "Eres tú" de forma incontable. Irina giró junto con ella, siguiéndole el paso como un acto reflejo.

Cuando la diseñadora parecía haberse tranquilizado, fue Meiko quien realizó la gran pregunta del momento.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¡Oh por dios! —La mujer se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa—. Debí quedar como una lunática. Aunque en parte debo estarlo. ¡En fin! Es un placer conocerlas, me llamó Sweet Ann. En verdad no soy naciente de Francia, soy de Suecia…

Y de ahí la mujer dio un discurso, contando como se mudó a París, persiguiendo su sueño de ser una reconocida diseñadora de modas, lo de "reconocida" iba a buen paso. Después explicó su amor por el vestido que Rin usaba, narró una loca historia de cómo lo creo.

—Mi país, posee una variada cultura llena de hadas y seres mágicos. Una noche leía sobre leyendas suelta. Al dormir, soñé con una linda hadita que deseaba un hermoso vestido para cantarle a las rosas, antes de su inminente muerte en otoño. Era idéntica a ti —Señalo a la más joven de las mujeres del recinto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Rin, estupefacta.

—¡Si, tú! —La dueña estaba tan feliz— Este vestido está prácticamente hecho para ti. No puedo regalártelo, pero solo te cobrare el precio de los materiales. ¡Considera mi mano de obra un regalo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida Meiko.

—Si —respondió. Miró de pies a cabeza a Rin— Pero… falta algo. ¡Espera aquí!

Subió por las escaleras de madera.

—¿Esta bien aceptar generosa oferta? —dijo la cantante, algo incomoda por la situación.

—Ya la has escuchado —Meiko sonrió—. Está muy feliz por poder entregar el vestido a su soñada hada.

Rin se sonrojó.

—¿No es raro que soñara conmigo?

—En la vida, hay cosas que no tienen explicación, por lo tanto es interesante y se convierte en un momento alegre.

Nunca había entendido esa frase, hasta que tuvo el encuentro con el militar de cabellos claros.

Sweet Ann volvió, le agregó al atuendo unas largas medias hasta el muslo blancas con el mismo encaje rosa del vestido. También existía un enorme lazó para el cabello hecho con el mismo material y pequeños ganchos de perlas. La peinó, y acomodó esos detalles en el cabello. Terminó con una rosa con sus verdes hojas por pulsera, y una hilera de brillantes perlas desde su hombro hasta su mano.

—Ahora si está completo.

—¡Te vez preciosa! Ven, mírate en el espejo.

Rin se caminó lentamente, incrédula de lo que veía. Si, lo aceptaba, se veía hermosa y adoraba ese vestido por ayudar a pensar eso, un sentimiento que nunca vivió tan a fondo como en ese instante.

Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que se desbordaron y cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas. Era la mayor expresión honesta de felicidad.

—¿Todavía te parece revelador? —preguntó divertida Meiko.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió, controlando sus sollozos. Todos en el lugar sonrieron.

Ahora, que veía nuevamente esa suave tela rosa, nacieron sentimientos encontrados en su mente. La primera y única vez que lo uso fue cuando concedió a Oliver. Su rostro se sintió caliente.

Decidió más nunca colocárselo, porque sus pensamientos se llenaban de vergonzosos recuerdos que anhelaba superar. Capaz, era hora de volver a usarlo.

Sonrió, era el momento.

Colocárselo y sentir las capas de tela, lograron que sonriera. Junto con agua y cerade abeja, creaba una perfecta crema para peinar sus cabellos, logrando lindas ondulaciones con sus dedos. Incluyó el enorme lazo, los adornos de perlas y finalizó maquillándose el rostro, color para sus mejillas y un brillo a los labios. Su rostro siempre lo mantenía sencillo.

—Listo —Declaró. Repasó por última vez todos los detalles, solo para prevenir.

Ahora, solo quedaba ir por su hijo. Su pequeño tomaría algo de leche y lo acostaría a dormir, lo típico planeado de cualquier noche de trabajo.

Salió de la habitación, llegó hasta el lobby principal. Meiko, Teto y Haku, rodeaban a Oliver, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas. Las mujeres hacían caras al bebé, lo llamaban con dulzura para que este escogiera en que brazos quería ser cargado.

—Es hora de irnos, Amor —Llamó la madre, mientras se acercaba al lugar.

El pequeño solo tuvo que escuchar esa voz, para olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Giró su rostro, vio a Rin, pegó un quejido y empezó a gatear con velocidad. Por poco no cae al suelo, pero ella fue rápida y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Deja el desespero, aquí esta mamá.

—¡Ma! —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Solo falta que llegue la madre, para que se olvide de todo. Niñito interesado —Se quejó la pelirroja.

—Rin es la persona más amada por él, es normal —Eso lo dijo Haku, con su suave y tímido tono de voz.

—Sigue sin ser justo.

—Bueno, de igual manera…

El ruido de la puerta principal siendo abierta interrumpió la se asomó, intentado ubicar al recién llegado.

—Perdone señor, pero no abrimos dentro de un rato más. Puede dar una vuelta, le aseguró que lograra entretenerse hasta que sea el… —La castaña, al fin reconoció a la persona. Fue repentino, y chocante—… momento.

Ante el casi mudo desenlace de la dueña del lugar, Rin se dignó a ver al personaje.

Si Meiko se sorprendió, ella quedó estupefacta.

—Rin —Susurró el hombre con dulzura y miedo.

La mencionada, abrazó más a Oliver, que comenzó a quejarse ante el tétrico ambiente. Él, puso sus ojos en el pequeño, admirándolo. Rin no pudo más con la situación, simplemente corrió lo mejor que pudo hacia la parte trasera del local. Solo podía pensar en huir.

Porque Lennard había vuelto.

Entró al camerino. Tranquilizó al bebe, que comenzaba a sollozar por el brusco viaje.

—Ya amor, ya —Buscó tranquilizar a Oliver, mientras rogaba que el hombre no la hubiera perseguido.

Pero el "TocToc" retumbó.

—Déjame entrar por favor… —Rin no respondió el pedido—. Te lo suplico, solo quiero hablar, saber que estas bien. ¡Por favor!

El tono de voz fue tan suave, lleno de dolor. La mujer mordió sus labios, frustrada al saber que su corazón latía por ese joven. Quitó el seguro y dio unos pasos para atrás.

La puerta crujió. Verlo tan de cerca, llenó su rostro de lágrimas, dejándose llevar por el llanto. Tenía el mismo uniforme verde de cuando lo conoció ¿No era irónico estar vestidos al igual que ese día? Pero lo devastador era ver como una de las mangas colgaba sin apoyo, demostrando que ahora no tenía brazo.

—Que haces acá… que... haces… acá —Tartamudeaba por culpa de tantos sentimientos rebosantes.

—Vine por ti —Declaró, antes de quedarse viendo al bebé que seguía quejándose—. Pero parece que es tarde.

Len bajo la mirada, desesperado.

—¡Claro que es tarde! ¿Cómo no va serlo? No supe nada de ti durante tanto tiempo, estuve preocupada, ansiosa y triste. ¡No estuviste cuando nació nuestro hijo! Te has perdido su crecimiento, sus sonrisas y sus berrinches. Y cuando al fin te supero, cuando me siento feliz nuevamente. ¿Regresas a recordarme mi dolor? ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Rin lloraba. Oliver lloraba junto con ella.

El adulto solo dio un paso, alarmado.

—Ese pequeño… ¿Es mío?

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿De quién más podría ser? —Rin se sintió indignada.

—¡Por un momento pensé que tenias a alguien más! —dijo él.

—¿Alguien más? ¡Cómo podría tener a alguien más cuando solo he pensando en ti todo este tiempo!

—Tengo un hijo —Susurró. Su expresión cambió, sonrió y comenzó a caminar emocionado.

—¡No te acerques! —Pidió Rin, desesperada—. Te fuiste, me dejaste, por favor no, no vuelvas para hacerme sentir peor.

—¡No vine para hacer daño!

—¡No quiero sufrir! No otra vez

El llanto de Oliver comenzaba incrementaba, haciendo presión al entorno.

—¡Yo también sufrí! —Expresó, desesperado—. Nada fue como antes para mí. Cada segundo quería volver, quería conocerte más, quería besarte, quería abrazarte. Mi vida, en la guerra, no fue un paseo agradable.

Por alto reflejo agarró su hombro. Rin al verlo, se consterno, seguramente recordaba cuando perdió el brazo.

—Yo te espere… yo te espero… pero la guerra terminó hace diez meses, y tu no volvías. Pensé que simplemente me habías abandonado…

Ella solo dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—Yo volví por ti, a formar una familia a tu lado —Lennard terminó de acercarse. Ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida sufrir así, rompía su corazón—. Solo… no sabía cómo enfrentarte. Tardé tanto tiempo por eso, solo podía pensar en si aceptarías a un hombre con menor valor, con menor fuerza, incompleto.

—Yo te aceptaría, sin importar nada, porque te amo con todo mi corazón —dijo la joven, y eso fue todo…

El rubio abrazó lo mejor que pudo a los dos. Oliver, se tranquilizo, notando la entusiasta comodidad que el militar desprendía. Pensó que el pequeño podía sentir que ese era su padre.

—Perdóname, perdóname… —Susurraba Len, contra su cabello. Lo repetía sin parar, alternándolo con besos en su frente.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella supo que lo perdonaría. Su cuerpo se llenó de paz con la cercanía de él, nunca sintió nada parecido. Su corazón gritaba, que desde ese instante el dolor y la tristeza que la persiguió, nunca volverían a presentarse.

Por fin tendría la familia que siempre soñó. Y continuó llorando, esta vez de alegría.

**Fin**

* * *

_Terminado el 18 de noviembre de 2015, a la 1:39 am._

**Se supone que publicaría este final el 27 de Diciembre, ya que era el cumpleaños de los gemelos. No obstante, resulta que el día de mañana salgo de viaje, no volveré hasta enero y me voy a un pueblo donde no tengo internet con facilidad; así que aquí tienen el capítulo número tres.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en este camino, y perdónenme al tardar en publicar, quedé en un bloqueo fuerte en esta parte. Lo otro, ¿se dieron cuenta que el primer capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Len, el segundo de ambos protagonistas y el tercero solo de Rin? Si, lo hice a propósito, pero me da curiosidad saber si ustedes también lo notaron. **

**Con respecto a mi retiro, lo estuve pensando y si lo haré. Me retiro del Fandom Vocaloid, ¿Definitivo o temporal? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. No dejare de escribir, solo me concentrare en otros Fandoms y en originales que pronto publicaré. Si tienen interés deben seguirme por mis redes sociales.**

**Cabe destacar que no estoy usando un Beta Reader, los errores de escritura están a la orden del día. A pesar de la lectura y corrección que aplico, algo puede colearse. Si me lo indican respetuosamente en un comentario, les aseguro que lo enmendare de inmediato. **

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Podrán mantenerse en contacto conmigo por ahí, así que espero se unan a ellas, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


End file.
